


Die2Nite Drabbles

by Assassin_J



Category: Die2Nite
Genre: Double Drabbles, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, because y'know. that's the canon.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Scavenger/Tamer (Die2Nite)





	1. Chapter 1

"My friend Joanne is gonna watch Doggo for me tonight," the Tamer said to the Scavenger. "Wanna come over to my hovel so I don't get lonely?" She gave him a flirty look. Her eyes were shadowed with earthy dust, her cheeks reddened with a touch of fleshroom juice. She had never known a world with actual cosmetic products.

The Scavenger chuckled. "It'd be my pleasure. I've even got a, heh, 'Plastic Bag' I been saving for such an occasion."

The Tamer moved closer and stroked the Scavenger's arm. She'd been using the Pocket Vibrator on lonely nights for a while. But there were new orders from Mayor Bram now: Batteries were sorely scarce, and not to be squandered. And this Scavenger was a handsome specimen to boot.

"I'll prep a tasty homemade dish," she said.

"Mmm boy! Looking forward to that!" he said eagerly. _S'good thing we've had the Faucet built,_ he thought. _I can wash myself up real good for her.... not just spritz my body with a water gun, hah._

She smiled and was about to speak again, but a low roar sounded close by. They both turned and saw a zombie emerging from behind some rubble.


	2. Chapter 2

At the moment, the rotted shambling thing was many meters away. But it was looking at them, albeit with only one eye, as the other eye was hanging down from its socket by a twisted blood vessel, swinging grossly from side to side as the zed waddled.

The Tamer scowled. "I thought this area was clear."

"Looks like Chita the Killer didn't quite kill 'em all," the Scavenger muttered. He adjusted his grip on his shovel and stepped forward menacingly.

"Don't try to fight it with that," the Tamer warned. "Shovel's not made for hurtin'. You'll only hurt yourself."

"What other option we got?"

She pursed her lips, thinking. "I could seeker a water gun."

The Scavenger considered this.

The zed wobbled closer, "graar"ing in anticipation.... if zeds could even feel anticipation.

"Go for it," the Scavenger said, watching the zed's slow approach.

The Tamer nodded, and went to a nearby mound of sandy dirt. She got down on her knees and started manually going through the mound. It would have been easier with the Scav's shovel, but it was bound to him, of course. Her dog helped, digging beside her.

All the while, that grody zed limped closer.


End file.
